Ask Matt:D
by GogglesAndVideoGamesOhJoy
Summary: Yupp :D Every 5 reviews, I answer.
1. Chapter 1

Hi. I'm Matt. Ask me questions! Preferably BEFORE Mello shoots the computer plzkthxs(:

-Matt:D


	2. Chapter 2

Alright[:

So... I have 5 questions (or four, since one didn't even leave something I understand). So...

On with it then.

* * *

_Abbi_ says:

Hey Matt,

What game console do you think is the best and why?

Btw, can I rape you?

..

Hiiii!

Um, I gotta go with my trusty DS. There's no reason for that, it just fucking pwnz.

...And no you may not. Well, unless you want your head blown off by a certain blond.

-Matt:D

* * *

_thisisnotmypenname _says:

Matt, who are your Top3 characters from DN (Dont pick yourself)

Anyways you are adorable and you are my fave character along with L and Mello~

Love you!

..

Um... Mello, L, and that's it.

I know I am. And I'd say I love you back, but I don't wanna die.

-Matt:D

* * *

_IvyDobe_ says:

Hehe. Hello. I know this is going to be off random, but, I know you reviewed for Pretty Boy meets Gothic Boy, I have forgotten my password in which I have posted the story on, and you may not believe me, but if you wish to continue reading my story you can do so on here, .?no=1296823183, that's my profile. I hope you enjoy. Pretty Boy meets Gothic Boy has been updated. ^-^

..

Whaa?

-Matt:D

* * *

_XxXO t a k u F r e a kXxX _says:

Oi Oi, Matty, What do you think of Mello? And be honest. C:

..

Well... if I told you, I'd have to kill you. But... he's the hottest thing in the entire fucking universe, hinthint.

-Matt:D

* * *

_Mannheim _says_:_

Dear Matt,

What is your opinion of the NearxMatt pairing? Be honest. Mello won't know... XD

..

Just... no. I don't fuck sheep, plzkthx. [:

-Matt:D


	3. Chapter 3

Aloha. I'm bored, and I have 3 reviews. Huzzahh!

* * *

_LiLiKun18 _says:

Hey Matt

I got a few Questions,

Number One

Do you like Dr. Seuss?

Number Two

Are you an Uke

Number Three

Why did the authors kill you off so early? Do they hate the readers or  
something? (I cried btw)

Number Four

What did you do when Mello left for the mafia?

That's it! Thanks ^^

...

1) Fuck yes! Awesome dude, amazing personality and good in bed. Didn't know him.

2) Sorry hun, I take turns. But usually, I top.

3) I don't even fucking know. I'm the shit, obviously, with a fanbase that rivals Kira's, so... I don't know.

4) Honestly? I stayed in our room for a year and didn't come out. Near had to bring me food, like my bitch.

-Matt:D

* * *

_thisisnotmypenname _says:

Ha! of course you like L... and Mello ;D

Questions:

Have you ever read MattxMello fics?

Who tops you or Mello?

...

Of course I do[;

I have, and no I dont jack off to them. In case you were... wondering...

Didn't I state this? I take turns- but not with Mello, unfortunately.

-Matt:D

* * *

_FrenchKissOfM&M _says:

Dear Matty,

If you had to choose between Mello and your Video Games, would you? Also, he!  
You rock! Don wanna say I love you cause I really enjoy being alive!

~Gai-Chan

...

Nope, I wouldn't choose. I know I rock, righh'? And good choice[:

-Matt:D


	4. Chapter 4

Wai hello thurr.

Question time? O yuss, plz.

* * *

_494dwangel _says:

you're awesome matt...i have a question for you...

what would you choose given the choice between these choices;

1. by some miracle, given the opportunity to get sucked into the world of  
'legend of zelda'

2. if you could have a spell which would turn mello into a truth-spiller so  
he couldn't hide his real feelings or thoughts

3. given shinigami power so you could change 'death note' story a little bit  
and make MxM a reality or maybe given the pairing more time for UST

you can only choose one...

...

Um... Damn you. 3 and 2 and 1. I'm so hardcore.

-Matt:D

* * *

_SlasherBunni _says:

MATT! I LOVE YOU! I DONT CARE IF MELLO IS GUNNA KILL ME! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH I-  
*is shot at* ;A; I'm sorry!

*hides behind L-Plush*

Matt, what would you do if Mello suddenly blow up (like he exploded as if he  
had a bomb inside him)

...

Um... he wouldn't. I wouldn't let him.

-Matt:D

* * *

_Mako () _says:

Oi Matt a Tatt Tatt! XD

If you were trapped on a desserted Island for one year, no video games, one  
bullet, and a couple of coconuts, WHAT WOULD YOU DO?

Also, do you like the OC pairings people make? The NON sue ones...if there are  
any that is XP

...

I would use the coconuts to build, like, a raft, lolwut.

And I hate them.

-Matt a Tatt Tatt:D

* * *

_SarySoda _says:

...Matt...uh

Hi.

What is your favorite...COLOR?

..

Um... Mario Kart red. 'Cuz I'm so cool, I don't need real colors.

-Matt:D

* * *

_kindacravingshortcake _says:

Matty,

I love you and Mello! You guys rock!

BTW, when did you start smoking and why? And what does Mello think of it?

Also, what kind of music do you listen to? Me and mah sister think you're a  
pretty alternative guy, and listen to stuff like Paramore, All Time Low, Jason  
Mraz, The All American Rejects, amongst other shizzle. Just like us! :D

I love you! F**k Mello, I have TNT ;D Lols, only joking, I love him too XD

Bye! ^-^ xxx

..

I love you too! -is shot-

I started smoking the day Mello left. And he says he hates it, but he secretly thinks it's hawt.

Uh... I'm partial to everything, but I hate rap, country, and hiphop. My favorite band, I guess that's what you'd call him, is Eminem. He fuckin' rocks. And he's the only rapper I can stand.

You better love my Mello, bitch. It's either me _and_ him, or just him. I'm part of the package.

-Matt:D


	5. Chapter 5

Ahoy, it be Matt-o!

* * *

_MattandMelloMyOTP_ says:

Well first of all you and Mello together are like

Peanut butter and Jelly

Yeah...you are THAT cool...

anyways,

When did you found out you were in love with Mello?

and ...how's the smexx?

...

We are, aren't we?

When I met him. I had just found out we were gonna share a dorm, and I fell head over DS with a pretty blond girl with big blue eyes. I told him he was pretty, and he punched me and said that boys aren't pretty. That was the day I found out I was gay, and that I was good at blowing guys.

The end.

Isn't that a lovely story?

And it's amazing!

-Matt:D

* * *

_494dwangel_ says: 

you didn't answer my question...i'm pissed...i am exactly like mello so i suggest you answer this question properly or i'll hunt you down and do some dirrrty things to you in front of mello...

can you tell me,

does mello ever rape you as in for a kick?

...

Yes I did. As a matter of fact, I answered it first.

Haha!

It's not rape if you like it[;

-Matt:D

* * *

_Kirarin Ayasaki _says_:_

wahaaaa... Matt-kun! wazzup? heh, I've got plenty of questies fer ya!

1) when u n' Mello do that -u know- r u always on top?

2) care to play Naruto Shippuden 2 (on PS 2) with me?

3) what kind of style u always do when ur doin' it with Mello?

well, luv u n Mello... say to Mello that I'll get him a bunch of chocolates

ja ne... x

...

Not always.

I sure would[:

Doggy style:D

...I wanna fuck him right now.

-Matt:D


	6. Chapter 6

Alohaaaa:D

* * *

_kindacravingshortcake _says:

Hello again Mail Jeevas. (Mua ha ha, I know your name!)

I'm no bitch Matty, how dare you! Yeah, of course I love Mello. Awsome taste in music BTW, but no Justin Beiber? ahaha XD

When did you and Mello get together? And did you ever date anyone before Mello? If so, male or female?

Also... what animes do you like (If any)?

Love you and Mello, but please refrain from being mean to Near. He's no where near (hilarious) as awsome as you, but I still love him so there.

3 xx BYE! :D

...

Haha, I'm dead anyway, hoe.

Yes you are~. And no... Even HE'S too gay for me.

When I was... I don't know... ten? I did, and it was a boy. His name was Nick, and he was hawt.

I like... Love-less, Jounjou Romanticaa, and Gravitationn, to name favorites. Damn FF, not letting me spell them right.

Hey, don't blame me for what my Mello-Yellow does.

-Matt:P

* * *

_494dwangel _says:

haha...awesome...

matty, do you have nightmares involving mello's temper?

...

Do wet dreams count?(;

-Matt:D

* * *

_Abbi _says:

Heh, blown. *Shifty look*

In reply of your answer of the DS in my previous quesion, do you like Pokemon Heartgold and can I battle you?

(Then epically fail as you kick my ass in one move.)

And also, do you believe in ghosts?

:3

...

Yes I do, and maybe.

And, oh yuss I will.

I do.

-Matt:3

* * *

_Flavoured_ says:

Goodday Matt,

I have a few kwestions:

1. ... ... :D

2. Pirates or Ninjas?

3. How are the kids?

Teheheheh~

KTHXBAI!

...

1) :DD

2) Ninjas ftw.

3) ...Whaa kids? Oh tell me Mello didn't get another one.

-Matt(:

* * *

_Kirarin Ayasaki _says:

heya, Matt-kun! I'm here again! LMAO!

anyway, off to the quests:

1. I LOVE Mello... would you give him to me? -puppy eyes-

2. do you happen to have Hayate no Gotoku game on your NDS? I want them! give it ta me!

3. Matt, why did you wear goggles not googles? -slaps- you hid ur mesmerizing eyes y'knew

4. I have some MattMello djs on my laptop, care to see what happens? (psst... R-18)

see ya again... I love you and Mello. I'll get some chocolates then...

arigato and see ya! ^x^

...

Hayy:D

1) No.

2) No.

3) I did what?

4) YUSS PLZ.

-Domo arigato Meestah Robato!

* * *

_xxPerrycyde_ says:

K, Matt, here are some questions for you.. *drags you into a corner of a dark room with a lamp light focused on you*

When were you on the night of Mello's birthday last year? lol, jk :DD

What'd you prefer? Your anime hair (which is brown) or the fan's style (which is red)? I personally think Red suits you better ;D

Would you let me rape you?

Can I rape Mello instead?

Omg. What do you want for Christmas?

Let me know ;*

I'll be back. Ja Ne

* * *

...Um, bangin' him.

Red, oh yes.

Nahh, I'm not into... eh... chicks.

Oh, bitch please. No.

I want DDR(:

-Matt, baybay(':


End file.
